Saving the world was never easy
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Tim helps to save the world and makes it a better place.


Timothy McGee waved at the friendly older woman that lived next door as he flew around the neighbor hood. So far it wasn´t a very busy day, no crimes had been committed and well, there just wasn´t anything to do for a superhero such as Tim.

He had been flying around a bit, picking up trash and throwing it in trashcans. Not his favorite task, but superhero´s had to do everything that normal people didn´t. He flew a few times around his own house before flying over to Mrs. Welsh´ house. Her husband was away at sea and he loved to help her with things. Most of the things were really easy for him but he never complained, because sometimes there were cookies and she made the best cookies in the whole wide world. He never said it out loud but she might be his favorite neighbor.

"Hello Tim." she greeted him as he came to her frontdoor. She was sitting in the shadow drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello ma'am." he greeted politely as he came to an halt, ending on his feet in front of the grey haired woman. "Anything you need some help with today?" he asked while he straitened his hair and cape.

"Well, yes Tim." she answered with a smile that made Tim happy. "I have some letters that need to go in the mail, but I am to tired to walk, could you post them for me please?"

Tim nodded eagerly and waited for Mrs. Welsh to return, she had a few letters in her hand and he accepted them with a smile. "I promise to keep them safe and post them as soon as possible." he pledged with one hand on his heart. He jumped in the air and felt how his superpowers started to work. He flew to the mailbox and posted the letters, hearing them fall down on top of the other with a satisfying 'klunk'.

Being tired of flying he changed to invisible and walked back to his street. He had a great time scaring everyone that came on his path, people never knew what happened when their belongings started flying on their own. It took him longer to get back, because flying was always superfast, not like walking, but when he returned he saw that their were already cookies and a cup of tea waiting for him on the table.

He sat down in the other chair and held a polite conversation. Mrs. Welsh asked him about his day and he told her that it had been pretty boring so far. She smiled and told him that she had gotten a letter from her husband.

Tim found Mr. Welsh always a little bit scary, but not to much because he was a superhero, and it was known that superhero's where the best. But he was scared nonetheless because Mr. Welsh was really big, maybe as big as his house Tim thought. Mrs. Welsh also asked him if he could help her next Saturday, they would be collecting paper that day and she could use a hand. Tim promised her that he would be there before thanking her for the tea and cookies. Superhero's where always very busy and he couldn't afford to be to long at one place.

He thought for a moment as he came out of Mrs. Welsh' garden but he went to the left, he could squeeze in an other round before dinner.

Tim made his round walking this time, he cape fluttered behind him and he smiled and waved at people, friendly greeting everyone in sight. He felt that the world needed superhero's, even if the world usually didn't feel that way. People didn't know what horrible things happened in the greater world of the unknown, they choose to be ignorant. It wouldn't be the first time he had to safe people out of the claws of a monster that had appeared as a human.

He walked in to the park to see a woman sitting on a bench, she was on the verge of tears, staring at some white stick thingy. Tim sat at the best next to her and focused on his shoes. When he was sure that she wasn't paying any attention to him he turned his mind reading ability on.

_[I]but what if I keep it? Is Brad going to support me? We never talked about having children. We have only dated for six month's and he has been at see for almost two of those. What if he has more dates? He is a great guy who could have everyone.[/i]_

Tim sat up as he thought about what he just heard. The woman was pregnant and in doubt if about what she should do. He knew that getting pregnant wasn't always a happy occasion and it looked like a horrible twist of fate for this girl. Tim estimated that she was 20, maybe 25, but not older. Decided that there was no right answer he walked over to her and placed his hand on her knee.

"Do whatever your heart tells you to do, it will be the right decision." He said while looking at her trough her mask. As he turned away he could feel her gaze on his back but he didn't turn around. He just continued his walk trough the park, making sure that everyone was safe and happy. He liked doing small things for the world. Opposite to what everyone always thought, the smallest gestures where the most appreciated.

He climbed in a tree to give a little girl her ball back and enjoyed the shy smile she gave him. Checking his super-ultra-sonic watch he noticed that it was already past 6PM, and that meant dinner time.

He activated his super fast shoes as he started running. He was home in a blitz, tumbling trough the backdoor.

"There you are Timmy." his father greeted him as soon as he saw his little boy.

"Super Tim!" corrected the little hero as he climbed unto his fathers lap. "Can you tell me a little boy story?" He asked while wrapping his arms around the man. His father looked over at his mother who signed that they had around 5 minutes left before dinner was served.

Daddy McGee smiled as he faced his little super hero son.

"A long time ago, when I was about as old as you..." he started, only to be interrupted by Tim. "When you where eight?" he asked, eagerly sucking up the bits of information his dad gave him. "I think I was nine" his father answered. "But me and uncle Tom had built a car, and it was the coolest car ever...."

Saralyn McGee smiled as she watched her husband and her little boy sitting on that old chair that had once belonged to her own father, exchanging stories. Tim had a hard time at school, he was racing trough the material and the teacher was thinking about letting him skip a year, only thing being he was just so socially awkward, but when the costumes came out to play he just changed in to this confident young boy who could handle the entire world. She laughed as her husband told with big gestures how their car had crashed in to a tree and how Tim listened to him with big eyes.

"I would have saved you if I had been there dad." he said as he wrapped his little arms around his fathers neck, ignoring the laughter from his parents. "I really would"


End file.
